The Legend Of Mary Hatchette: WWE And Tna Style
by XxMiickieXx
Summary: Mary Hatchette died 60 years ago. But her legend still lives on. Read on as many highschoolers try to battle the deadly Mary Hatchette. Who will live, who will die. PLEASE REVIEW 3
1. Who is it?

**New Story I know I shouldn't start one but I love horror and no one has been writing any so my turn and I will update wwe horror and true love soon.**

Help me Help me Rosita yelled as she was running down the lake. She is just got to the woods and she trips over stick and bangs her head off a rock. She slowly gets up and when she turns around she gets stabbed In the stomach.

"fuck!" She crawls to a tree and tries to use it for help to get up but the dead girl named Mary Hachette grabs her by the head and smashes it against the tree over and over again. Rosita's body falls to the ground lifeless all blood over the tree no one around.

**X Mickie Pov**

O why head is pounding said the young girl named mickie james.

That's because you were partying all night said my best friend Maria.

" well its not my fault im a party girl"

" Well You Better stop You were Drunk as hell last night and I had to take you to my place so your parents wouldn't Spaz on you again".

" What did I do to deserve a friend like you. You are truly amazing "

" Aww thanks Micks But you are A good Friend Too"

" Look Ahead Is That Rosita's house"

"Holy Shit Mickie I Think It Is"

"why is there an ambulance there maria?"

" I don't know mickie lets head over and find out."

" Hey Mickie and Maria" sniffles Sarita

"What happened" I said

" Early this morning Someone threw Rosita threw the window and she was killed in the woods the cop found a blood trail" She replied

"Im so Sorry" me and maria said.

" Thanks Im Not Going To School Today Do You Think You Guys Can Get My Homework" Sarita said

" Sure no problem" I said

"If you need anything just call us" Maria said

" okay thanks guys I will Bye" *she runs off crying

" Should we go run after her" I asked Maria

" No Let her be"

"But Do You Think She Might Want Support.?"

" Her parents are there"

" Okay Maria"

**X At Schoooolll Mickie pov**

" Hey did you guys hear what happened to Rosita said Candice

"Yea we did. It is so fucking sad" I said

It really is said Maria

Kaitlyn, aj, And Maxine come by.

Hey have you guys seen Primo Maxine Siad

Me and Aj haven't seen him all morning said kaitlyn

Yea not evening homeroom said aj

Wow that's weird I said

Yea that's strange Candice said

**X To Primo**

" This Mariana IS so Fucking good Primo said to himself"

He takes a few more smokes

" Damn I'm Baked time to go to school"

Mary Hachette Comes behind him. She breathes on his neck. He elbows her in the face then he grabs the chair he was sitting on and smashes it over her. He then makes a run for it. She gets up she grabs her Axe she throws it and it gets him right in the back of the head.

He Falls down as Mary Hachette Grabs the axe out of his head and drags him towards the school.

**X History Class**

Mr Bumble says " Can Anyone Tell Me Why People kill people"

Mr Bumble picks Mickie.

"I think people kill for People kill for numerous amounts of reasons. One motive may be revenge. Usually, when someone kills out of vengeance, they do not think clearly, resulting in the instant decision to kill based on anger. Though most vengeful killings are not thought through or premeditated, some killings are. Certain vengeful killers filled with jealousy, anger, hatred, or a hunger for revenge may plan the definitive killing of a person or group of people using an intricate plan thought out for days, months, or even years. Although revenge may be one of the main reasons people kill, it is not the only one." Mickie Says

As soon as Mr. Bumble is about to say good job. Primo's body gets thrown in. All the girls scream as the rest watch the body in fear.

Why the fuck is he missing apart of his brain says Epico

" I Don't Know. Shut The Fuck Up While I'll Call 911" Says MR. Bumble.

"This is Fucked up" says maria

" I cant take it anymore" says Kelly

" Baby It's okay" Says Kellys BoyFriend Alex Riley

" No It's Not Fucking Okay Every Fucking One Is Fucking dieing. You Find That The Fuck Okay?" Kelly says.

Alex then stays quiet

The Cops Then Arrive Getting everyone out of the room and get Primos Body in a body bag.

**Saritas House.**

Sarita Hears a Bang upstairs.

Mom? Dad? No Answer. Is Anyone Here. She Marches upstairs and looks up at the ceiling. Blood Drips on her Face and she screams. She looks behinds her only to find her mom and dads head thrown at her she falls down the stairs and she tries to crawl to the door while calling for help. Help ME. Please SOMEONE HELP ME. Just Like Her Cousin Rosita said. Mary Hachette Gets on top of her and grabs her hair and gets out her axe and CHOP! Her head pops rite out off her.

**What do you guys think.? DO you like it so far**. **I do what will happen next. Who will die. Who will live. Find out next time on the legend of marry hatchet. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW 3 **


	2. She's Coming

Hey Guys here's chapter 2 (:

* * *

><p><strong>X Maria's House<strong>

Mickie are you okay the red head asked her bestie Mickie.

Yeah. I'm fine I just can't believe what happened to Primo Mickie replied.

Mickie whoever is doing this they will catch the person relax.

I know Mari but what about if they don't catch the person. What about if she or he is watching us right now as we speak. What should we do im so confused right now RIA!

I know Mickie. We all are. You just have to live one day at a time. How about I go make us a sandwich.

Okay. That sounds good Ria. Thank You Love you. No Homo!

Mickie you crack me up now let's go and get us a sandwich.

**X Kitchen**

Maria why is the door open they young perky girl mickie james ask.

Wow that's weird I don't know. I better shut.

When Maria shuts the door she screams.

It was her boyfriend John Cena!

John You Fucking Ass.

Hey it's not my fault I was just screwing around. Mickie then Screams.

Randy You Dick Mickie screams.

O come on babe I was just playing. Besides you know you can't be mad at me. Randy goes in to kiss her.

Randy im not in the mood right now Mickie shouts at Randy.

Babe whats wrong Randy ask.

Maria answers for her saying: Randy, she thinks that the killer is going to get her.

Babe I wont let anyone touch you. I promise randy says to Mickie.

Promise. Mickie asks.

I promise as randy kisses her.

So Ria. Are you and mickie coming to blood night with us at The Miz's House. John Cena asks.

I don't know I really don't want to. Mickie what about you ria asks mickie and replies and ask mickie.

Fuck yeah. Mary Hatchet was a bitch. She deserved to be shot. Fucking Whore. Mickie replies.

Yeah that is how we do it mickie. Randy says

I know babe. By the way John Wat time is this party. Mickie asks john.

It is at 8'o clock why. John Ask Mickie.

Its'7'o clock fucktard. Now I have to go back to my house and find a hot outfit. She replies.

Mickie wait I'll go with you just wait and let me change. She says

What about me and randy. John Asks

We will meet you guys there. Maria says now get!

Bye babe love you john tells maria as he gives her a peck.

Randy lifts Mickie in his arm's and practically makes out with her.

Okay get a room maria yells. Fuck you ria Mickie yells..

Love you 2 mickie.

2 minutes later maria comes back down and sees mickie sleeping.

Damn it mickie.

Wake up. She won't wake up and pours cold water on her..

What the fuck. Mickie yells

Sorry you wouldn't wake up. Now let's get the hell out of here.

Mickie Drives and 20 minutes later there at mickies house.

Now wait down hear Ria.

Mickie comes down 10 minutes later.

What the hell took so long. Ria asks mickie

Well sorry I had to put on more makeup and like my mini skirt and my low-cut shirt by the way.

Mickie I love it now lets go the party is going to start soon.

40 minutes later they arrive and just in time.

Told you we wouldn't be late Ria. And Look at this fucking house it's gorgeous. Mickie says

Yea Miz's family is rich. Maria replies

No there not. Mickie says

Yes they are watch ask his girlfriend Maryse.

**They walk in the house to cheers. (Mickie is extremely popular.** ) (**Maria is just popular)**

Hey Maryse Mickie says.

Hey Micks you look absolutely gorgeous. So do you Ria. Maryse replies.

Thanks. Mickie replies And it is true miz is rich?  
>Hell yah I like my men rich Mickie. Maryse replies<p>

Told You Mickie maria yells.

Well sorry im not Albert Einstein. Mickie replies

So you guys want to dance. Maryse asks.

Hell yeah I do here we go. Lets Party all night bitches Mickie yells.

Fuck Mary Hatchet Maria yells.

The whole crows cheers.

Randy comes behind mickie and starts kissing her. Babe when did you get here? Mickie asks

Just Know why? Randy Asks.

Just wondering Handsome. Mickie replies.

Thanks beautiful. Randy replies

Where's john Randy Maria Asks.

He's coming now he replies.

Yeah but where is he Maria asks?

Look behind you john says.

Hey babe. Maria says as she jumps on him kissing him.

Hey Babe. John Says Guess what

What? Maria replies

Tonight is the day that bitch got shot John Says

No duh. Why do you think miz had this party. Maria replies.

I don't know. Maybe to celebrate that he's not a virgin. John says.

Haha. John I love you. Maria says

Love you too babe john says as he kisses her back.

**Meanwhile on the road with Rosa and Epico.**

I still cant believe primo is gone epico. And where going to a party. And there's a killer on the loose and it's on the night of that psycho bitch. Rosa says.

Well..This is what he would of want since that psycho bitch made are town look bad. And well I wont let that killer touch you trust me.

EPICO A GIRL IS ON THE ROAD WATCH OUT Rosa screams. Epico hits the brakes only to see no one there.

What are you talking about Rosa there is no one there. Epico says.

I swore I saw some one. Honestly. Rosa Says.

Mary Hachette Then comes out of know where and grabs Epico out of the car and breaks the glass and she quickly smashes his face In the broken glass. Rosa screams and runs out of the car then mary throws a piece of glass at her. Rosa falls down in pain and when she gets to go up an axe hits her in the back and she twist the axe in her back ripping out her intestines. Mary Hachette pulls there body in the car and she starts to drive to the party….

**X At the party…**

Lets get fucked up bitches Kelly yells.

That's my babe now how about we go upstairs Kelly? Alex Riley Asks Kelly.

You Know it babe lets go. Kelly And Alex go upstairs.

There gonna get it on says Maria.

They do every night Ria Mickie says.

For Real? Maria asks.

Yeah there like a sex machine. I know all they ever do in partys is fuck. Mickie replies.

Woah That's intense. Ria says.

No Duh Mickie says.

**Upstairs with Kelly and alex.**

Bounce on it Kelly bounce on it Alex shouts at Kelly.

Okay Baby. She bounces faster.

Out of nowhere an axe smashes Alex right in the face.

Kelly screams and runs down stairs.

Everyone Run Alex is dead Kelly screams.

Kells calm down where is he. Mickie asks.

He is fucking dead! Kelly shouts.

The lights then mystery go out.

* * *

><p>OOOO Scary? Please review 3 what will happen next?<p> 


	3. And It Start's

Why did the lights go out Mickie asked.

Umm. Let me go check that says miz.

Wait Miz let me go with you Cherry says.

What a slut maryse says.

Everyone laughs except Kelly because she is still freaking out as Cherry gives the middle finger.

**w/ Cherry and Miz.**

Miz do you have a flashlight Cherry asks.

No. Why would I need one he says.

Because you have to put the lights back on and its dark and you need to see. She says.

Oh… I'm going to get one now. He says

No need I have one she pulls one out of her hair here you go as she gives it to him.

Oh Shit! The cables are all torn off there's no way to fix this. Cherry? Cherry? Where are you? Miz Falls down because something is on top of him it is CHERRY WITH NO HEAD! Miz Screams and runs up stairs.

Everyone Get the fuck out of here SHES BACK FROM THE DEAD! RUN! Everyone watches as miz runs out as everyone watches him except Kelly she runs out with him. Everyone is very confused until….

An axe comes flying and hits Kaitlyn and Derek Bateman in the face. Everyone then runs out screaming. Run Randy Mickies says. Everyone trys to get in there car but the engines don't work. Then Mary Hatchet goes up to Shelton Benjamin's Car and takes him out of the car and snaps his neck.

Then half of the party runs left and the other party runs right. The group that ran left were Angelina Love, Brooke Tessmacher, Velvet Sky, So Cal val, Roxxi, Taylor wilde, Gail Kim, Layla, Jillian Hall, molly Holly, Alica Fox, beth Phoenix, Alex Shelly, Chris Sabin, James stormx, Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Robbie E, Robbie T, Zema Ionx, Mason Ryan, Evan Bourne, Jack Swaggerx, Dolph Ziggler, Alex Riley and Kofi Kingston. The Group that ran right where Mickie James, Maria, Tara, Lita, Trish Stratus, Kelly Kelly, Madison Rayne, Winter, ODB, Christy Hemme, Candice Michelle, Torrie Wilsonx, Michelle McCool, Randy orton, John Cena, Edge, Chris Jericho, Drew Mcintyre, Chris Daniels, Magnus, Chris Masters, David Hart Smith, Goldbergx, Jamie Noble, Batista, and Brock lesnarx.

To the group who ran left…

Oh my god who the fuck was that says Gail Kim.

Who do you fucking think it was the fucking Easter bunny Zema Ion replies..

Robbie T punches Zema right in the mouth. Leave my girlfriend alone Robbie T says…

Guys stop fighting.. Layla says. There is a killer on the loose and you guys are fucking fighting that is the last thing we should be doing.. She says.

Okay Okay I say we should stick together if we don't who knows what can happen.. Angelina Love says.

I agree with you babe.. Alex Shelley says.

Angelina what about if you have to take a pee does someone have to go with you then? So Cal Val Asks.

Yes. Someone has too be with you at all times.. Angelina replies.

Okay good because I really have to take a pee. She says.

I'll go with you zema ion says.

No peaking.. So Cal Val says.

I wont. He says.

XXX

With So cal Val and Zema Ion.

Turn around So Cal Val Says.

Okay Okay.. Geez. Zema Ion says..

Once Zema turns around he gets his in the head.

So cal Val Screams and Zema punches Mary Hatchet back. Mary kicks him in the nuts and so cal val runs to the group.. Mary hatchet notices a stick sticking out and she smiles and she grabs zema ion and smashes his eye right into in. She then gets her axe and chops of his head.

To the group who ran left again..

Im worried they have been gone a long time says velvet.

Yeah me to.. Says Angelina..

There probably just having sex. Says Matt hardy

No..! Val would never do it with a pig like him says Beth phoenix.

Guys RUN screams So Cal Val.

Why? Says Jeff hardy..

Because fucking Mary hatchet is coming she just killed Zema. She replies then out of nowhere Mary Hatchet comes behind James storm and punches right through his chest.. Grabbing his heart out and then she throws it at Jack Swagger. Everyone runs except Jack Swagger. Jack tries to fight back but Mary is just to strong. She Picks Jack up by the head and squeezes his head as hard as she can then his eyes turn bloodshot and his body stays lifeless.

Back to the rest of the group.

My Jacky Beth says as a few tears escapes her eyes.

Aww. It will be okay hun Angelina said.

No it won't he's gone and where in the MIDDLE OF NO WHERE ABOUT TO GET SLAUGHTERED. Beth Says.

Who knows maybe she will stop with us and go somewhere else says Jillian.

I doubt that says velvet.

To the Group that ran right.

Baby Im so scared we walking for half an hour and still haven't found anything… Mickie Says to randy.

Me too babe.. Miz You live near here don't you know your way around? Randy Said.

Umm, Yeah.. Of course I do replies the miz

Okay, so how the fuck do we get out of here says Tara.

We have to go through the woods; there is a man over there. He helped me when I was little I got lost. The miz says.

Then lets get the fuck out of here says john cena.

The group then walks through the woods.

Everyone stop says Maria.

What is it babe? Says John

I heard footsteps She replies.

Ya, everyone behind you says Brock Lensar.

Shut up you're a total dick says john.

Bite.. m- an axe then comes flying and hits brock in the back. Brock groans in pain as Everyone runs except Goldberg and Torrie Wilson.

Torrie pulls the axe out of Brock and Goldberg takes the axe and throws it at mary hatchet. Mary hatchet falls down as torrie and Goldberg help brock get up. They then walk as fast as they can with Brock's arms around there shoulder.

We got to stop and put pressure on it says torrie.

We cant stop, I don't know if she's dead or not! Says Goldberg.

Well that's just a chance we have to take says Torrie.

Torrie takes off her scarf and wraps it around Brock's leg, Brock then scream in pain then they start walking again.

Guys I think I see a warehouse. Says Brock.

I see it too says torrie!

Mary hatchet then laughs as she comes behind Brock and puts a knife through his eye. Torrie And GoldBerg then run to the warehouse, mary hatchet then begins cutting out his other eye then she starts to stab him.

Torrie, look. Says Goldberg.

What is it? Says torrie.

It's a sword, we could use this to fight back. The door then swings open and torrie grabs the sword as her and Goldberg runs upstairs. Goldberg then trips and mary grabs a piece of wood with a nail sticking out and hits him over the head as the nail gets him right on the top of his head.

Torrie then screams as she kicks mary hatchet, as she falls down the stairs, torrie continues to run upstairs she kicks a big door open and she looks down and see she is about 20 feet high. She then finds rope and she ties it to the door and she tries to climb down, then someone begins pulling the rope up as torrie screams she looks up and sees mary is pulling the rope up mary then starts wrapping the rope around torrie's throat and just when torrie is going to die she grabs her sword and stabs mary as she lets go of the rope torrie falls down 20 feet onto spikes sticking out of the ground from 10 years ago… mary then looks down as she laughs at torries dead body, she then goes to look for the group that ran left.


End file.
